The internet has changed a user's expectation of technology, and has introduced concepts and changes on how users collaborate, communicate and share information. While digital media management technologies were once used exclusively by publishing and media companies, they are increasingly being incorporated into content management systems to manage other digital assets such as photos, music, videos, animations, podcasts and other multimedia content. In this regard, the term ‘digital asset management’ (DAM) generally refers to a business process or a software tool for organizing the creation, management, distribution and archiving of digital assets.
To a certain degree, DAM systems can simplify the process of creating, managing, and distributing rich media for web, print, broadcast, and other online marketing and content distribution channels. Users of DAM systems still must deal with disparate configurations, parameters, processes, requirements, etc. of different web, print, broadcast, and other online marketing and content distribution channels. Worse yet, these configurations, parameters, processes, requirements, etc. may change dynamically, sometimes without notice. Consequently, particularly for large entities, a significant amount of time, efforts, and resources, may be wasted in simply trying to catch up with the changing needs in distributing rich media to over communications networks and channels.
Advances in information technology continue to bring challenges to business operations management. Consequently, there is always room for innovations and improvements.